1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of watercraft. More specifically, the invention comprises a curved mast assembly for a sailing vessel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Masts have been used on sailing vessels for many centuries. They typically have a straight central axis, though they often taper from the base to the tip. FIG. 1 shows a prior art sailing boat 10 equipped with a conventional straight mast 14. Straight mast 14 is placed within mast step 22, thereby attaching it to hull 12.
Cables are typically used to reinforce the mast. These run between the top of the mast and various attachment points on the hull. These reinforcing cables are collectively referred to as the “standing rigging.”
Other conventional components are shown in FIG. 1 as well. Boom 16 is attached to the mast near its base. Main sail 18 bridges the space defined by the mast and the boom. Jib 20 is rigged forward of the mast. Many other well-known components are shown in FIG. 1. These include a tiller, several thwarts, a transom, and an adjustable main sheet.
Those skilled in the art will realize that the craft shown in FIG. 1 is fairly small. It is of a type well-suited to fishing, in that it has a significant amount of useable space. However, that space is encumbered by the presence of the mast, boom, sails, and associated rigging. In order to use the vessel for fishing, it is desirable to take down and stow these components.
FIG. 2 shows the same boat after the sails, mast, and rigging have been taken down. Base 28 of mast 14 has been removed from mast step 22 and the mast laid down in the boat. Furled sails and associated rigging have been omitted for purposes of visual clarity.
The reader will observe that the mast does not fit within the boat's curved gunwales 36. If base 28 is placed in the vicinity of stern 62, then tip 26 extends well out the sides of bow 24. Of course, the mast could be placed along the boat's centerline, but this would make movement within the boat difficult. The prior art mast cannot be efficiently stored along the gunwale, since the protruding tip interferes with fishing activity.
Aerodynamic drag is another issue with prior art masts. The mast of a moving sailboat must “slice” through the relative wind moving over the boat. The straight mast shown in FIG. 1 is akin to the straight wing airfoils used on older aircraft. A “swept” airfoil will reduce the aerodynamic drag. Thus, a mast design which improves upon the drag created by a straight mast is desirable.
The ability to vary the sail area over a broad range is likewise desirable. The main sail can be raised and lowered to present larger and smaller surface areas respectively. However, the upper limit of surface area is conventionally reached when the top of the main sail is raised to the top of the mast. For days having relatively light wind, it is desirable to further increase the sail area. This is ideally done via providing an extendable mast top.